haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Ball Boy Lv.1
いLv.1|Bōru Hiroi Lv.1}} is the two hundred and thirteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 32nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Hinata has found a way to improve himself despite not being allowed to participate in the training camp. While working as the ball boy, he is learning to predict the spike trajectory by watching the toss and the spiker's form. Soon enough, he begins making progress. Plot After second day's training, the players prepare to head back to their dorms. Coach Washijō walks by and casually reminds Hinata that there will be no food or lodging provided for those uninvited. Tendō attempts to speak up for Hinata until Ushijima explains that Hinata is not a participant but only here to create a chance for himself. Later, Koganegawa is rejected by Tsukishima and Kunimi when asking for extra practice. Luckily, Kindaichi and a few other players join in instead. Hinata offers to be the ball boy and requests Goshiki to participate. Goshiki is initially hesitant but quickly yields when overwhelmed by Hinata's admiration and praises. Hinata uses the practice to improve his positioning by analyzing the players' movements. He uses split step only to find his timing off even after several tries. When Goshiki approaches for a spike, Hinata deduces it to be a cross and moves to catch it. He gets hit by the ball after forgetting that he already has his hands full. However, Hinata is delighted to find his prediction accurate. Moreover, he realizes the toss can also give away hints to help predict a spike's trajectory. After practice is over, Hinata begins a long trek home while his stomach growls loudly out of hunger. He recalls Coach Ukai advising the team to eat in order to replenish their strength and grow stronger. Hinata is suddenly at a lost on what to eat, so he calls Coach Ukai to ask for suggestions before continuing on his way. The following day, Hinata continues his ball boy duty with more intensity and determination. He is reminded that it isn't enough to just catch the ball but must also transitions smoothly into the next move. He accomplishes this when he efficiently picks up Hyakuzawa's spike and returns the ball. In a moment of happiness, Hinata loses focus and gets hit in the crotch by Kindaichi's spike. He is once again berated by Washijō for not paying attention to the ball. Appearances * Wakatoshi Ushijima * Satori Tendō * Hayato Yamagata * Tsutomu Goshiki *Junji Kuroishi * Shōyō Hinata * Kai Akakura * Yūshou Sagae * Eita Semi * Tanji Washijō * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Kei Tsukishima * Kanji Koganegawa * Yūdai Hyakuzawa * Akira Kunimi * Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Level 1 Ball Boy."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-24/product/5520/paperback * In celebration of the "Best Lineup" Poll results, a double center color page of the reader's pick versus Haruichi Furudate's pick. The reader's pick team lineup consists of Shōyō Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Daichi Sawamura, Hajime Iwaizumi, Tetsurō Kuroo, Kōtarō Bokuto, and Yū Nishinoya. Haruichi Furudate's team lineup consists of Asahi Azumane, Tōru Oikawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Satori Tendō, Takanobu Aone, Yūdai Hyakuzawa, and Morisuke Yaku. * The reader's pick team lineup members were chosen from the top five votes for each position, as follows: ** Wing Spiker *** Hajime Iwaizumi (Aobajōsai)- 1240 votes *** Kōtarō Bokuto (Fukurōdani)- 782 votes *** Daichi Sawamura (Karasuno)- 586 votes *** Wakatoshi Ushijima (Shiratorizawa)- 585 votes *** Ryūnosuke Tanaka (Karasuno)- 275 votes ** Middle Blocker *** Shōyō Hinata (Karasuno)- 1511 votes *** Tetsurō Kuroo (Nekoma)- 1297 votes *** Kei Tsukishima (Karasuno)- 1101 votes *** Satori Tendō (Shiratorizawa)- 275 votes *** Tadashi Yamaguchi (Karasuno)- 259 votes ** Setter *** Tobio Kageyama (Karasuno)- 2198 votes *** Tōru Oikawa (Aobajōsai)- 1949 votes *** Keiji Akaashi (Fukurōdani)- 1062 votes *** Kenma Kozume (Nekoma)- 925 votes *** Kōshi Sugawara (Karasuno)- 848 votes ** Libero *** Yū Nishinoya (Karasuno)- 1299 votes *** Morisuke Yaku (Nekoma)- 736 votes *** Kōsuke Sakunami (Datekou)- 175 votes *** Yūki Shibayama (Nekoma)- 133 votes *** Hayato Yamagata (Shiratorizawa)- 53 votes Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 24 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc